


plenty of reason to respect the guy

by textbookchoices



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: “What—” he gasps, half bent over as he laughs, “—what happened to your uniform?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	plenty of reason to respect the guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookofOdym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/gifts).



It isn’t that he doesn’t respect Cap.

Clint respects Cap plenty. Sure, they weren’t exactly the best of friends when Clint first joined up—but Cap hadn’t been the best of friends with Wanda or Pietro either and they’d formed a pretty damn good team anyway. And, sure, sometimes Clint thinks Cap has a red, white and blue stick up his ass, but, eh, experience has taught him that that works for the guy.

It’s been years since Clint first joined the Avengers; he’s gone through dozens of costumes and millions of arrows—no need to reminisce too hard on his time as Goliath, thanks Hank—and cycled through a few different teams. He’s grown plenty over the years, and he respects the fuck out of Captain America these days.

But that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to laugh his ass off at the sight of Steve Rogers sitting on the ground, dressed in a long, shapeless nightie with embroidered flowers and plenty of lace that he’s clearly borrowed off some hapless little old lady, barefoot and covered in the same green robot slime that Clint, Tony, Hank and Luke are all covered in.

DOOM sucks. But at least _they_ all still have their costumes on underneath the slime. Well, no, it looks like Luke has discarded his signature yellow t-shirt and forsaken modesty altogether as he finishes off punching the last of the robots.

“What—” he gasps, half bent over as he laughs, “—what happened to your uniform?”

Steve sighs and lifts his shield—fine, obviously, the shield always makes it out just fine—as he says, “Don’t ask.”

As _if_.

“I am asking, holy shit, why are you dressed like an old lady?”

Steve sighs again.

“Hawkeye—”

“Is this your Halloween costume? You know that party at Stark’s isn’t until tonight, right? No need to dress up early.” Steve heaves himself up, smiling softly and taking the joke at his expense pretty well.

See? Plenty of reason to respect the guy.

Clint walks a few feet forward, close enough to jerk an arrow out of a dead robot, and adds, “I like the color.”

Steve glances down at the nightie and seems to just then realize it’s a nice shade of lilac just as Spider-Man swings through with a phone dangling from his wrist, yelling, “Smile for the camera!”

Clint laughs so hard at Steve’s scowling face that he falls backward onto a pile of green slime and he doesn’t even care. That photo will definitely somehow end up on the front page of the Bugle tomorrow for sure.


End file.
